


Butterfly

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's summer heat made me done this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Butterfly by Kaela Kimura (Directly translated in English by me.)
> 
> Butterfly, today is the most wonderful moment ever been.  
> The red string of destiny ties both of them, into the circle of bright light.  
> Butterfly, You've never been beautiful than today.  
> Fly away with white wing with happiness.
> 
> The butterfly found its flower of destiny, fly in the blue sky.


End file.
